I Remember You
by hathr
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika kehidupannya yang membosankan akan berubah setelah mencoba penemuan terbaru milik Shikamaru. [NaruSasu] #HAPPYFID8


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

I Remember You

[ _I'll always remember the first time I saw you_ ]

* * *

Bangun tidur di tempat, jam, dan posisi yang sama, melangkah ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dengan air dingin, pergi ke dapur membuat kopi, lalu menyalahkan televisi untuk mendengar berita pagi. Melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari, mungkin untuk sebagian orang terasa biasa saja, tapi tidak bagi Naruto, ia merasa itu sangat membosankan.

.

"Lihat, hanya sedikit lagi, dan aku akan terbebas dari _project_ merepotkan ini," ujar Shikamaru, meletakan beberapa lembar kertas beserta foto ke atas meja, memperlihatkannya pada Naruto yang berada di hadapannya menggenggam gelas berisikan bir, dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jemari.

Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, si pirang mengambil selembar foto, mengamatinya cukup lama, lalu beralih memandang ke luar kaca jendela yang menghiasi seluruh dinding sisi kiri _penthouse_ miliknya.

"Semua akan berjalan sangat lancar, jika aku menemukan se—"

"Seseorang yang mau membantumu, menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mesin waktu?" potong Naruto, melempar foto dari tangannya ke atas meja. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali sebulan belakangan ini."

Shikamaru menghabiskan birnya dalam satu tenggakan, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Shika," panggil Naruto, menuang bir kaleng ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. "Kau temanku, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan mereka untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan di dalam lab. Semua anak buahku punya keluarga, mereka tidak sepertiku."

"Kami tidak membunuhnya Naruto. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti ilmuwan gila di sini," protes Shikamaru. "Aku..., maksudku, kami hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Dia bebas melakukan hal apapun. Mengambil foto, atau mungkin membeli kopi? Dalam waktu 30 menit lalu kembali, itu saja."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, yang kini balik menatap ke arahnya, cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dalam posisi itu, hingga si pirang memutuskan sebuah jawaban.

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto, berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang menjadi kelinci percobaanmu."

"Kau—"

"Tidak bisa menyerahkan mereka, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membantu," potong Naruto. "Mendengarmu berbicara tentang masa depan, masa lalu, dan melihat hal apa saja yang ada di sana, jujur saja aku tertarik. Kurasa itu jauh lebih menyenangkan, dibandingkan dengan tempat membosankan ini."

Dan saat Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, Shikamaru tahu jika percakapan mereka telah selesai malam itu.

.

"Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Usia?"

"32 tahun."

"Pekerjaan? Keluarga?"

Iris biru Naruto melirik, mengamati Shikamaru yang kini menggeleng pelan di sisi kirinya. Mengerti maksud sang Nara, ia kembali menatap wanita bersurai pink dengan jas lab berwarna putih di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan."

"Awal yang baik," sahut wanita bersurai pink.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki keluarga," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Bagus!" Wanita itu menorehkan tinta hitam ke dalam kertas, membuat beberapa goresan, lalu tersenyum puas. "Nara kerja yang bagus, dan untukmu tuan Uzumaki, kami sudah menunggu pria sepertimu sejak lama, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura."

Si pirang hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan Sakura, lalu wanita bersurai pink itu menyerahkan sebuah _id card_ ke tangannya.

"Selamat, kau sudah bergabung dengan kami," ucap Sakura ramah. "Nara akan menunjukan jalan ke dalam lab, dan aku akan menemuimu di sana, tidak lama lagi."

"Tuan Uzumaki, silahkan ikut aku," ujar Shikamaru, setenang mungkin menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Lalu mereka melangkah ke dalam lorong bercat putih dengan hiasan lampu LED berwarna biru senada dengan sinar UV.

"Dia salah satu wanita berisik yang bekerja satu tim denganku," ujar Shikamaru. "Mungkin terlihat manis dari luar, mungkin...," ulangnya lagi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Dia bukan tipeku," sahut Naruto, mengamati _id card_ berwarna hitam dengan _hologram_ yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku sangat tahu tentang hal itu." Shikamaru berhenti melangkah di depan pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ , ia merogoh saku jas untuk mendapatkan _id card_ , lalu menempelkan _hologram-_ nya di salah satu alat pemindai.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto menyimpan _id card_ -nya ke dalam saku, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu. Beberapa pasang mata mengamati gerak-geriknya, seakan menyelidik, namun ia tidak peduli, karena sorot matanya saat ini terkunci pada alat pijakan berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 1 meter dengan tinggi 40 senti yang mengeluarkan cahaya lampu berwarna biru terang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kalian bisa memanggilnya tuan Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Shikamaru sedikit berteriak ketika ia mengambil beberapa alat dari dalam lemari kaca. "32 tahun, dan uhh..., sisanya kalian bisa bertanya pada Haruno."

"Mereka tidak terlalu terlihat bersahabat," bisik Naruto, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kecuali kau, dan wanita rambut pink itu."

"Mereka hampir gila karena alat ini, termasuk aku, dan Sakura. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan hahaha," ucap Shikamaru. "Oh..., dan kau membutuhkan ini."

"Jam tangan, dan huh..., apa ini pena?" Iris biru si pirang memperhatikan 2 macam alat yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya.

"Kau hanya memiliki waktu selama 30 menit, dan 20 detik tambahan sebelum kami memindahkanmu kembali ke sini," sahut Sakura yang muncul dari arah pintu, melangkah ke arahnya. "Ada _timer_ di dalam jamnya yang akan memberimu kode dengan bunyi ' _bip_ ', kau harus memastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu saat kau menghilang dengan tiba-tiba, dan mengenai benda yang terlihat seperti pena, itu adalah alat penghapus memori, putar bagian atasnya searah jarum jam atau ke arah dalam, lalu putar ke luar berlawanan arah jarum jam sebanyak 4 lingkaran penuh, sebisa mungkin arahkan ke pupil mata. Kau membutuhkannya untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang 30 menit terakhir yang secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihat, berbicara, atau curiga denganmu, sebelum kau kembali ke sini," jelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bermain bersih, cara yang pintar," sahut si pirang memuji sambil tersenyum tipis. "1..." Ia memutar bagian atas pena. "2..." Mengarahkannya pada pupil mata Shikamaru. "..., 3..." lalu cahaya _blitz_ muncul dari bagian tengah pena, membutakan matanya untuk beberapa detik.

"...? Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Alat itu tidak berfungsi pada kami," jelas Shikamaru, "Maksudku, itu berlaku untuk para anggota tim, terutama yang menciptakan alatnya. _C_ _opy_ iris mata kami sudah tersimpan di dalam alat itu, dan kau juga termasuk untuk saat ini."

"Apa yang dikatakan tuan Nara, benar," timpal Sakura. Ia memakaikan jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto, lalu menyelipkan alat penghapus memori ke dalam saku celananya. "Dan tuan Uzumaki, kami tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal yang aneh. Jadi jangan khawatir, cukup pergi selama 30 menit lalu kembali, itu saja."

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Naruto. Ia tersenyum singkat, lalu melangkah mendekati Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di sebelah alat pijakan menunggunya di sana. "Nara, sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali."

Sakura tersenyum puas ke arah Shikamaru, lalu melangkah mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dan berhenti di salah satu meja dengan layar sentuh yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam tombol di atasnya. "Untuk _trial_ yang pertama," ucapnya menekan layar sentuh ketika Shikamaru mempersiapkan Naruto untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah alat pemijak berbentuk lingkaran. "Kau akan mundur ke 35 tahun yang lalu, tuan Uzumaki."

"1981? Itu tidak terlalu lama," bisik Naruto, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya percobaan. Bukan berpetualang," balas Shikamaru berbisik. "Hey Haruno, dia sudah siap!" lanjutnya sedikit berteriak seraya melangkah mundur.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan tertuju pada Naruto, seakan-akan tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu..., dua..., tiga!"

Perlahan-lahan tubuh si pirang tertutupi oleh cahaya putih sangat terang, dan dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang.

"Dia hilang...," ucap Shikamaru, menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini juga menoleh ke arahnya, diiringi tepuk tangan yang berasal dari seluruh anggota tim.

.

Hal yang Naruto lihat pertama kali ketika ia membuka matanya adalah kardus, beberapa lukisan tua, koper, dan dinding yang berdebu. Tidak harus berpikir dua kali ia tahu jika saat ini ia berada di dalam gudang.

"Lukisan yang bagus," ucapnya menepuk pundak dan celananya yang kotor, membersihkannya dari debu, lalu beralih menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "29 menit 25 detik."

Ia melirik ke arah pintu kayu di sisi kanan, melangkah mendekat, memutar knopnya, lalu menariknya perlahan. Alat penghapus memori ada digenggaman tangan kirinya. Waspada jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di lantai atas.

"Rumah kosong?" gumamnya pelan.

Lalu ia melangkah ke salah satu pintu di sudut ruangan yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya, berharap akan menemukan seseorang di dalam sana, atau setidaknya hal yang bisa membuatnya mencoba alat penghapus memori.

Ketika pintu terbuka, ia disambut oleh warna biru tua yang mendominasi seisi ruangan. Perlahan dan sangat pelan ia melangkah ke dalam, menutup pintunya hati-hati, tanpa membuat suara.

Lalu iris birunya menangkap sebuah _cradle_ yang terbuat dari kayu.

"..., tidak," ujarnya tidak percaya.

Ia melangkah mendekat hanya untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya, dan dugaannya tidak salah. Ada seorang bayi bersurai hitam, mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru yang senada dengan selimutnya, sedang tertidur di sana.

"Kenapa harus ada bayi disaat seperti ini?!" protesnya.

Ia berharap bayi itu masih tertidur. Namun dugaannya salah, karena secara mengejutkan, bayi bersurai hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya lebar, memamerkan irisnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Naruto kau mimpi apa semalam, bertemu dengan monster kecil ini," gumamnya pelan.

Tubuhnya mematung di tempat saat iris hitam si bayi menatap ke arahnya seolah menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi.

"Aneh," ujarnya heran, "ini pertama kalinya ada bayi yang tidak menangis saat melihatku."

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke sisi kanan. Matanya melihat ada botol susu di atas meja yang juga terletak persis di sebelah album foto bertuliskan 'Sasuke' di sampulnya.

"Jadi namanya Sasuke?"

ia menoleh kembali ke arah _cradle,_ sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil botol susu milik bayi bersurai hitam.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bayi dengan wajah datar sepertimu," ujar si pirang, meletakan botol susu ke dalam _cradle_ yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka dengan kaum sepertimu, maksudku para bayi. Mereka akan menangis sangat keras setiap kali melihatku," ada jeda sesaat, "ini aneh, tetapi kau tidak menangis. Jika semua bayi sepertimu, mungkin itu akan jauh lebih—"

Kalimatnya terpotong mendengar bunyi _'bip_ ' yang berasal dari jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, ia mengeluarkan pena penghapus memori dari dalam saku celana, memutar bagian atasnya, dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau ini bayi. Tidak bisa berbicara atau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, jadi ini tidak perlu," ujarnya tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa, senang bertemu denganmu..., Sasuke."

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, ruangan hangat yang didominasi oleh warna biru itu menghilang, digantikan oleh ruangan bersuhu dingin, dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan Uzumaki. Kau sangat membantu kami, hari ini, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura melangkah mendekat, sedangkan Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Bukan masalah." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia menyerahkan jam tangan, dan juga penghapus memori dari genggaman tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah beriringan di sebelah Naruto ke arah pintu. "Tidak banyak yang berani melakukan hal ini, mereka takut terjebak di masa lalu dan tidak bisa kembali, bahkan mereka menganggap jika ada seseorang yang mau membantu kami, mungkin dia sudah gila."

"Mungkin mereka benar, aku sudah gila," sahut Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap bingung. "Aku hanya bercanda. Bosan, itu alasanku membantu kalian. Sampai jumpa di _trial s_ elanjutnya." Ia melambaikan tangannya ke atas, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

Meninggalkan Sakura dan Shikamaru yang saling menatap bingung.

"Untuk pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pria sepertinya, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan," ucap Sakura, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sama sepertimu, terkadang aku tidak paham dengan apa yang dia pikirkan," sahut Shikamaru. "Sudahlah lagipula, kau dan aku hanya menjalankan tugas, sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

"Kau benar," jawab Sakura tertawa kecil.

.

"Untuk _trial_ ke-dua, kau akan mundur ke 27 tahun yang lalu." Shikamaru menyerahkan jam dan juga penghapus memori pada Naruto, lalu melangkah mundur. "Haruno dia sudah siap!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu..., dua..., tiga!"

Kali ini Naruto disambut oleh pepohonan hijau, cahaya matahari yang terik, dan juga gemericik air yang berasal dari kolam ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Taman?" Ia bergumam pelan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. "Taman apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada siapa pun?"

Ia berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan sekitar sekali lagi, sebelum melangkah pelan mendekati salah satu bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu. "Menunggu selama 30 menit di taman, bersama pepohonan hijau, dan terik matahari. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk juga jika dibandingkan dengan pemandangan dari _penthouse_. Hanya langit, gedung, dan awan." Ia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, lalu bersandar pada punggung bangku taman, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara hangat dalam-dalam yang perlahan memenuhi dadanya.

"Hey paman, apa kau _alien_?"

Membuka kelopak matanya secara paksa, sambil terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal di belakangnya.

Ada anak kecil berdiri di sana, berjarak hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Bersurai hitam, berkulit pucat, mengenakan seragam warna putih, dan rompi warna biru tua. Anak itu menatap ke arahnya, seakan menyelidik dari kepala hingga kaki.

Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, menormalkan deru napas, juga rasa sakit dan panas di tenggorokannya, si pirang mencoba tersenyum, meskipun terlihat sangat memaksa.

"Aku bukan _alien_ ," jelasnya meyakinkan, namun anak itu semakin menatapnya curiga.

"Aku melihatmu dari balik pohon. Kau datang ke taman ini dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan di kakimu, kau pasti _alien_ ," ungkap anak bersurai hitam itu sedikit memaksa.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton tv, _alien_ itu tidak nyata, sudah pergi sana." Naruto kembali bersandar pada punggung bangku taman. Mencoba menghiraukan, namun anak kecil bersurai hitam itu tiba-tiba saja melangkah mendekat ke arahnya tanpa ragu.

"Ayahku seorang ilmuwan," ungkap anak bersurai hitam. "Dia bilang _alien_ itu nyata, dia juga menunjukan beberapa buktinya padaku, dan Itachi. Aku mempercayainya, karena ayahku hebat."

Naruto menoleh, ketika anak bersurai hitam itu duduk persis di sebelahnya, memperhatikan ciri fisik anak kecil berusia kurang lebih 8 tahun yang terasa sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar _alien_ aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan ayah dan Itachi. Mereka pasti senang melihatmu ada di rumah."

"Di mana keluargamu?" Naruto merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil sebatang rokok, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat ada anak kecil duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Apa mereka tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing yang baru saja kau temui di luar rumah?"

"Kau _alien_ paman, itu pengecualian," jawab anak bersurai hitam yakin.

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia tidak hebat jika berurusan dengan anak kecil, karena itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang orangtuamu, atau Itachi katakan tapi," ucap Naruto mencoba setenang mungkin. " _Alien_ tidak nyata. Kau paham yang kukatakan?" Ia memincingkan matanya, mencoba membaca papan nama kecil yang menempel pada seragam anak bersurai hitam. "Sa—su—ke...," gumamnya pelan.

Si pirang terdiam sesaat mencoba mengingat sesuatu, lalu mengernyit bingung. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika jam tangannya berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Paman jam tanganmu berbunyi,"

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap curiga wajah Sasuke, sebelum melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menarik pena penghapus memori dari dalam saku celana, dan memutar bagian atasnya. "Lihat, benda di tanganku ini milik _alien_!"

Setelah cahaya putih membutakan matanya untuk beberapa detik, ia tidak lagi melihat anak kecil bersurai hitam, bernama Sasuke. Di hadapannya saat ini hanya ada Shikamaru, dan Sakura.

"Kau sudah kembali, selamat datang, kerja yang bagus!" Sakura tersenyum lebar terlihat puas, lalu ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk mengambil jam tangan, dan juga pena penghapus memori.

Tapi si pirang tidak merespon sama sekali, ia hanya menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya.

Melihat tingkah laku aneh temannya, Shikamaru tentu tidak diam. Ia melangkah mendekat lalu berbisik pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau tahu ada berapa banyak Sasuke dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam, dan iris mata warna hitam di kota ini? Anak itu membuatku gila, dia selalu muncul setiap kali aku...," ada jeda sesaat, "sudahlah, lupakan saja, sampai jumpa di _trial_ selanjutnya." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke atas, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa? Dia terlihat berbeda hari ini," tanya Sakura dari arah belakang.

"Dia bertanya ada berapa banyak Sasuke dengan rambut hitam, dan iris mata warna hitam di kota ini."

Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya, tanpa merespon.

.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu..., dua..., tiga!"

" _Trial_ ke-tiga, 20 tahun yang lalu, kali ini apa lagi?" gumam Naruto pelan ketika cahaya putih perlahan membutakan matanya untuk sesaat.

"Jika aku mendengarnya sekali lagi, kau akan kubunuh!"

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, lalu memperhatikan sekitar. "Gedung belakang sekolah? Dan sepertinya bukan awal yang baik jika mendengar ancaman seperti itu."

Menahan tawa sambil melangkah ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sisi kanan gedung, dari jauh iris birunya bisa melihat beberapa siswa tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, tapi tidak tahu berapa pastinya, karena malas menghitung.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?!"

Iris biru si pirang melirik pohon besar yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tahu jika ada seseorang di balik sana, ia melangkah mendekat.

"Hey jagoan, itu sudah cukup, apa kau tidak melihatnya? dia hampir ma—" Ia menarik paksa lengan berkulit pucat ke atas, menahannya untuk berhenti memukul. Tapi saat iris birunya bertemu dengan iris hitam seorang remaja yang saat ini menatap tajam ke arahnya, ia tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan menyentuhku," potong remaja bersurai hitam sedikit menggeram, ia melepas kerah baju siswa yang terlihat tidak lagi sadarkan diri dari tangannya, lalu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan tidak habis pikir. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak ini sejak awal, anak itu pasti muncul lagi!"

Ia sudah terlibat terlalu banyak dengan orang yang sama, ia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi ketika iris birunya melihat Sasuke melangkah terhuyung ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan seragam berlumuran darah, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Hey!"

Tahu jika Sasuke tidak merespon, Naruto berteriak lebih kencang. "Hey..., tunggu! Aku tahu kau tidak tuli."

Ia bisa memastikan kali ini Sasuke mendengarnya, anak itu memang tidak menoleh, tapi kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau...," ujarnya sambil terengah, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya berdiri dalam diam, menatap Naruto tajam, dan curiga.

"Lihat wajahmu, lebam, luka goresan, seragam yang kau kenakan juga dipenuhi darah," ungkap Naruto mengernyit ngilu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tidak suka.

"Aku tahu masa remaja memang sulit," ujar Naruto. "Tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, semua orang seakan-akan ingin menjadi musuhmu, tanganmu gatal untuk menghajar mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa pergi ke luar sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini, dan menarik perhatian orang di luar sana. Ayo, kubantu bersihkan lukamu itu."

Lagi, Naruto menarik paksa lengan berkulit pucat. Awalnya ia berpikir Sasuke akan mendorongnya, atau menepis kasar tangannya, tetapi itu tidak terjadi. Remaja bersurai hitam itu mengikutinya tanpa memberontak sedikitpun, bahkan saat ia mengusap luka dan juga membersihkan sisa darah menggunakan sapu tangan miliknua yang dibasahi oleh air keran di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Jauh lebih baik," ucap si pirang mematikan air keran. Ia memeras sapu tangan miliknya yang basah oleh campuran darah dan air, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hn."

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengetahuinya, iris birunya memperhatikan remaja di hadapannya sambil membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Sasuke." Ia menyahut cepat, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari bagian atas tubuh Naruto yang kini tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Sasuke lepas seragam sekolahmu," perintah Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"A-apa?"

"Tubuhmu bersih dari darah, tapi seragam itu tidak," jelas Naruto, menyangkutkan kemeja miliknya ke atas keran air. "Mungkin terlalu besar, tapi masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan seragam penuh darahmu itu." Lalu si pirang memalingkan wajahnya seraya merogoh sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celana, memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau sering melakukannya? Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat _natural_ saat berkelahi, dan mengancam tadi."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka...," ada jeda sesaat, "mereka bilang ayahku ilmuwan gila, bekerja di dalam lab selama 24 jam penuh, hanya untuk membuat benda yang tidak masuk akal."

Naruto tahu jika saat ini remaja bersurai hitam itu sudah selesai. Karena itu ia menoleh, memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan baru Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit lucu dengan kemeja yang kebesaran. "Jadi kau memukuli mereka semua?"

Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kurasa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jika ada yang menghina ayahku, aku juga akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan," ungkap Naruto menghembuskan asap putih bernikotin dari mulutnya.

Lalu hening, keduanya saling terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka mulut.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangan, di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu tersisa hanya 3 menit, ia bersiap untuk pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau terlihat cukup tua untuk berada di wilayah ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Naruto mengedik. "..., menjalankan misi?" Suaranya terdengar tidak begitu yakin.

"Pekerjaan?" selidik Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya bukan."

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hal yang bersangkutan dengan, uang, anak buah, dan sisanya, kurasa kau tidak ingin tahu," jelas Naruto mengamati wajah Sasuke, lalu perhatiannya teralih ke arah jam tangannya yang saat ini berkedip diiringi bunyi ' _bip_ ' tanpa henti.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ketika remaja bersurai hitam itu menoleh, Naruto mengarahkan penghapus memori tepat di pupil matanya hingga cahaya putih perlahan membutakan mata mereka.

"Naruto, kau?" bisik Shikamaru. "Kau tidak mengenakan keme—"

"Kemeja?" potong Naruto balik bertanya, lalu dengan santai ia melangkah ke arah pintu, melewati Shikamaru dan Sakura yang menatap bingung ke arahnya tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

.

"Hari ini kau mundur ke 15 tahun yang lalu."

Naruto berdiri di atas alat pemijak, menunggu Sakura yang saat ini terfokus pada layar monitor. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan hari ini, karena itu kalian harus menunggu hingga larut."

"Itu bukan masalah, kau tetap datang hari ini, itu sudah cukup bagi kami," sahut Sakura. " _Trial_ ke-empat, apa kau sudah siap?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di dalam toilet yang dipenuhi asap rokok, bau alkohol yang menyengat, dan dentuman musik sangat keras.

"Club." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa kau tidak suka pestanya? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sasuke, kau mendengarku 'kan?"

Naruto tidak lagi terkejut, saat pupil matanya menangkap sosok pria bersurai hitam, berusia sekitar 20 tahun yang saat ini bersandar dekat pintu bersama seorang wanita. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti muncul, ia tidak lagi ambil pusing ataupun peduli dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Sasuke menggeram. Ia menyentuh dahinya terlihat cukup kesakitan.

Kali ini Naruto memilih untuk tidak menghampiri Sasuke. 4 trial hanya berurusan dengan orang yang sama terdengar lucu, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Maaf Sasuke, tidak hari ini," gumamnya pelan.

Ia berpikir jika sudah terbebas dari Sasuke hari ini, tetapi saat menoleh ke belakang secara tidak sengaja, ia melihat pria bersurai hitam itu berdiri di sana, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, menghadap tepat ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat, dan keringat menetes dari pelipis, terlihat tidak sehat.

"Uhh..., kau baik-baik sa—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Sasuke sudah lebih dulu tumbang ke atas lantai.

"H-hey!"

Dengan sigap Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Lantai dansa penuh dengan orang mabuk bisa dengan leluasa menginjak tubuh si pucat kapan saja, dan melukainya.

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mengabaikan pria bersurai hitam itu tidak lagi ada di kepalanya saat ini.

" _VIP_?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Apa kau memiliki akses? _VIP room_ tidak tersedia jika kau tidak memiliki akses tuan," sahut sang pelayan dingin.

Naruto berdecak kesal, susah payah ia merogoh saku celana, meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, entah berapa jumlah pastinya, ia tidak begitu peduli, karena menahan tubuh Sasuke di dalam pelukannya saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

" _Vip room_ , air mineral, dan obat!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak, karena dentuman musik yang sangat keras.

Sang pelayan tersenyum tipis melihat jumlah uang di atas meja. " _Drugs_ jenis apa yang kau inginkan tuan? Kami memiliki me—"

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan _drugs_?!" potong Naruto kesal. "Pria ini sakit apa kau tidak melihatnya?!"

Sang pelayan menunduk malu, cepat-cepat ia meletakan kartu berwarna gold ke atas meja. "Baik tuan, ini kuncinya, kami akan membawakan air mineral, dan obat secepatnya."

Naruto merasa ia tidak perlu merespon. Setelah mengambil kartu dari atas meja ia melangkah menaiki tangga, sedikit tergesa membuka pintu berlabel _VIP_ yang terletak di sudut ruangan, lalu meletakan tubuh Sasuke ke atas sofa. Tidak lama setelah itu, suara ketukan berasal dari pintu, beberapa pelayan datang menghampirinya membawa air mineral dan berbagai macam obat.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke bersandar padanya, cara seperti itu memudahkannya untuk memberikan obat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi saat ia hendak melangkah, lengan berkulit pucat itu menahannya untuk pergi

"Aku bukan temanmu," ujar Naruto saat Sasuke menatap lemah ke arahnya. "Hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat, dan membantu."

"Setidaknya kau bukan wanita," sahut Sasuke datar, "aku tidak suka parfum mereka."

Si pirang diam untuk sesaat. Sekali lagi, ia mengaku kalah saat iris hitam itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau benar." Ia kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa. Menyamankan tubuhnya di sana, tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Terkadang para wanita bisa cukup mengganggu. Kau punya nama?" Seperti biasa, ia bertanya seolah tidak tahu.

"..., Sasuke," sahutnya datar.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mabuk dan sakit secara bersamaan."

"Hn," gumamnya tidak peduli.

Diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, pipinya yang merah entah karena mabuk, atau demam terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, wajahnya tampan dengan rahang yang tajam, bahunya cukup bidang, terlihat proposional dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu berotot. Sasuke mungkin lebih pendek sekitar 2 senti jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya, tapi Naruto bisa mengatakan jika Sasuke, tumbuh menjadi pria yang sempurna di usianya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjalankan misi, bersenang-senang, melakukan apapun yang kusuka," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau salah satu dari mereka?"

"Maksudmu?" tegas Naruto, membakar ujung batang rokoknya.

"Mencari seseorang yang bisa kau bawa pulang? Apa yang pria seusiamu lakukan di club, jika bukan hal itu?"

Naruto tertawa paksa, karena menurutnya perkataan Sasuke sama sekali tidak lucu. "Kau tidak bisa menganggap seluruh pria seusiaku akan bertingkah sama, seperti i—"

"Aku saja," potong Sasuke, iris hitamnya menatap lurus.

Naruto diam. Ia tidak merespon, bahkan ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, menarik kerah bajunya dengan paksa, lalu mencium bibirnya seakan ingin mendominasi, meskipun pada akhirnya pria bersurai hitam itu melepas pagutannya karena tidak berhasil.

Keduanya saling terdiam mencoba menormalkan deru napas. Hanya sorot mata yang berbicara, dan Naruto tahu itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Kau mabuk Sasuke. Kau juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mencium siapapun yang kau mau," ujar Naruto dingin. Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, mengarahkan alat penghapus memori pada pupil mata beriris hitam, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan label _VIP_ diam-diam.

Naruto bukannya tidak suka saat Sasuke menciumnya, ia menghindar karena tahu jika pria bersurai hitam itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Brengsek," rutuknya pelan.

.

Shikamaru menatap amplop putih di tangannya selagi menunggu pintu lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas terbuka. Sakura memintanya untuk datang menemui Naruto malam ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia memang berniat untuk pergi tanpa harus ada yang menyuruh.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka menampilkan lorong kosong dan seorang pria bersurai pirang sedang membuang bungkus rokok ke tempat sampah, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memamerkan kantong plastik berisikan kaleng bir yang dibawanya.

.

"Sakura, aku, dan yang lainnya menunggumu untuk kembali."

Naruto melirik saat Shikamaru meletakan amplop berwarna putih ke atas meja tepat di sebelah kaleng bir miliknya, tanpa harus berpikir keras ia tahu jika isi amplop putih itu adalah uang.

"Kita sudah pergi sejauh ini dan semuanya berjalan sangat baik," ujar Shikamaru bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Sangat baik," ulangnya lagi.

"Aku akan kembali," sahut Naruto, "tapi tidak saat ini."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, lalu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah," ujarnya pelan. "Aku dan Sakura, akan selalu menunggumu di lab, kau bisa datang kapan pun kau mau." Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Meninggalkan pria bersurai pirang yang saat ini menghabiskan birnya dalam satu tenggakan.

Naruto bisa kembali ke lab saat ini juga jika ia mau. Ia tidak kembali bukan tanpa alasan, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan."

Iris birunya melirik ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dekat pintu, salah satu anak buahnya berdiri di sana, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menemukan apapun."

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau harus menemukan pria itu tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Cepat bawa amplop putih itu, dan pergi," perintahnya dingin, yang disambut anggukan dari anak buahnya.

"..., tidak ada cara lain," gumamnya pelan, menatap layar ponsel. "Sasuke, 1981, rambut hitam, iris hitam, kulit pucat, usia 35 tahun." Ia kembali menghela napas. "Setidaknya itu info yang _valid_ jika kau masih hidup di 2016."

.

"Kopi?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah bertemu Naruto? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Shikamaru menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengeluarkan asap putih tipis, rasa pahit dengan sedikit manis bercampur di tenggorokannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin malam. Dia bilang akan kembali, tapi tidak saat ini."

"Begitu rupanya," sahut Sakura menahan kecewa. "Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menunggu Naruto di sini, maksudku, kita sudah pergi sejauh ini, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan ki—"

"Aku tahu," potong Shikamaru. "Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu kemarin."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat beberapa laporan untuk Profesor. terima kasih kopinya." Ia menepuk bahu Shikamaru lembut, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

.

Naruto menatap pantulannya di layar ponsel, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 6 hari. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, tapi tidak juga mendapatkan info mengenai pria bersurai hitam itu.

"..., apa mungkin dia mati?" Ia bergumam pelan, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin," lanjutnya sambil tertawa, lalu detik berikutnya ia terdiam terlihat berpikir.

"Sial," geramnya pelan, meraih kunci mobil, lalu bangkit dari atas kursi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika Sasuke bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja tidak terjadi pada pukul 6 pagi.

.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat iris hijaunya menatap Naruto berdiri di atas alat pemijak. Pria bersurai pirang itu kembali ke lab, harapannya sudah terkabul.

"Ini _trial_ ke-lima," ujar Shikamaru menyerahkan jam tangan beserta pena penghapus memori pada Naruto. " _Trial_ yang terakhir, 5 tahun yang lalu."

" _Trial_ terakhir?" ulang Naruto mengernyit tidak paham.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, ini _trial_ yang terakhir, Haruno dia sudah siap!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, satu..., dua..., tiga!"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk menyadari jika saat ini ia berada tepat di samping kedai kopi dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah.

"Sial!" Ia berlari ke dalam kedai, membersihkan baju dan surai pirangnya dari bulir-bulir air hujan lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang saat itu, hanya ada 2 orang termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa seorang pelayan wanita dari balik meja kasir.

"..., _espresso_ ," sahut Naruto, menyerahkan selembar uang kertas.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang pelayan ramah.

Naruto merespon dengan senyuman tipis, ia melangkah ke salah satu meja di sudut ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Menyamankan tubuhnya di sana dengan secangkir kopi panas, tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Hujan deras membuatnya terjebak hanya di satu tempat, dan pria bersurai hitam itu tidak ada di sekitarnya.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto pelan, menyesap kopinya yang hangat.

4 _trial_ , secara sengaja atau tidak Sasuke pasti ada di dekatnya, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Mencari seorang pria yang bahkan tidak mengenalimu, hanya untuk memastikan jika keadaanya baik-baik saja, Naruto apa kau ini idiot?" Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tertawa, lalu menatap ke arah pena penghapus memori yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Jika aku tidak menggunakan alat ini sejak awal, apa Sasuke akan mengenali—"

Tapi perkataannya terpotong oleh lonceng kecil yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Maksudmu, menggunakan _copy_?"

Seorang wanita melangkah melewati pintu, ia terlihat sangat antusias saat berbicara dengan seorang pria yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa itu benar-benar bekerja? Maksudku itu ide yang sangat _brilliant_ Sasuke!"

Naruto menoleh, dan tepat seperti dugaannya, itu 'Sasuke' yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke melangkah ke arah meja kasir.

Dari jauh Naruto hanya bisa mengamati sambil tersenyum lega. Sasuke baik-baik saja, bahkan pria bersurai hitam itu terlihat semakin sempurna dengan jas putih panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa pesan _cappuccino_ untukku? Tiba-tiba saja Itachi mengirim pesan, katanya ada hal penting di— sampai jumpa!" Wanita itu melambaikan tangan, lalu berlari ke arah pintu secepatnya, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, iris biru Naruto memperhatikan saat Sasuke memesan kopi, lalu melangkah ke salah satu meja di dekatnya. "Ini yang terakhir," gumamnya pelan, "..., terakhir?" ulangnya lagi, bersamaan dengan bunyi ' _bip_ ' yang berasal dari jam tangan.

"Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

Ia menatap punggung Sasuke lirih, sebelum bangkit dari atas kursi, dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama bersama dengan pria bersurai hitam yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Namun saat ia melangkah dan iris birunya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan iris hitam Sasuke secara tidak sengaja. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura untuk tidak menyukai pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Ia tersenyum pahit, sebelum mengecup bibir pucat Sasuke, seraya mengarahkan alat penghapus memori tepat ke iris hitamnya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

.

Hari berganti hari, lalu menjadi minggu. Minggu pun berubah menjadi bulan.

Shikamaru, dan Sakura sibuk membuat laporan untuk alat yang mereka kembangkan saat ini, sedangkan Naruto kembali menjalankan kehidupannya yang membosankan.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik minatnya selain Sasuke, bayangan pria bersurai hitam itu selalu menghantui benaknya setiap malam. Naruto tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, ia masih mencari pria bersurai hitam itu sampai saat ini meskipun, hanya dengan info minim yang ia ketahui.

.

"Makan malam?"

" _Ya, malam ini pukul 7, ini perayaan untuk kesuksesan tim kami, dan tuan Uzumaki kau juga salah satu bagian dari tim."_

Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menolak ajakan Sakura.

" _Semua orang ingin bertemu denganmu, kau harus ada di sana malam ini tuan Uzumaki._ "

"Tapi—"

" _Tuan Uzumaki kau harus datang, kami semua menunggumu!_ "

Dan telfon terputus.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya yang perlahan menghitam, lalu beralih menatap ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6.30 PM. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia ingin datang, tapi bukan ke pestanya, melainkan ke dalam lab, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sekali lagi.

"30 menit lagi, mungkin pesta bersama angota tim lainnya tidak terlalu buruk juga," gumam Naruto meraih kunci mobil dari atas meja.

.

"Tuan Uzumaki!"

Tanpa perlu menoleh Naruto tahu jika itu Sakura yang berteriak.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang," ujar Sakura tersenyum ramah menghampirinya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura, lalu iris birunya, mengamati seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anggota tim, mencari sosok seorang pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas. "Aku tidak melihat Shikamaru, di mana dia?"

"Nara?" ujar Sakura. "Dia ada di lantai dua bersama para Profesor atasan kami."

"Profesor?" tegas Naruto.

Sakura bergumam mengiyakan. "Apa kau pikir aku dan Nara yang berkuasa di sini?" Ia tertawa geli. "Kami hanya anak buah mereka, ini semua pekerjaan mereka."

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu menyesap _cocktail_ yang ia dapatkan dari pelayan.

"Mereka akan turun sebentar lagi, aku harus bersiap-siap," ujar Sakura yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

" _Cocktail_ ini lumayan juga," gumamnya menyesap lebih banyak. Pupil matanya memperhatikan sekitar seraya melangkah ke arah meja di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh aneka _pastry._ Tidak ada banyak orang di sana saat itu.

Indra pengelihatannya dimanjakan oleh warna-warni cantik yang berasal dari krim, dan juga buah segar, ia menikmati tampilannya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis.

"Kau tidak akan memakannya?"

"..., tampilannya memang cantik, tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka," jawab Naruto menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, lalu ia menoleh. "Bagaimana de—" Tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, ketika pupil matanya melihat sosok seorang pria mengenakan jas panjang warna putih, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uchiha," ucap pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mematung menatap wajah datar Sasuke untuk beberapa detik, tidak yakin apakah ia berada di waktu yang sebenarnya, atau ia berada di masa lalu saat ini.

Pria yang dicarinya selama sebulan belakangan ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi mengingat pria bersurai hitam itu tidak mengenalinya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sebelum meraih tangan berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Na—"

"Naruto," potong Sasuke, "Uzumaki Naruto," tegasnya. "Sakura, dan Shikamaru sudah memberitahuku."

"..., ya," sahut Naruto pelan. Entah mengapa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke mengambil _cocktail_ dari pelayan, lalu menyesapnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau salah satu dari anggota tim perusahaan ini?" tanya Naruto, sedikit menyesali kebodohannya, karena seharusnya ia bisa menebak hal itu sejak awal.

Sasuke merespon dengan bergumam. "Ayahku seorang ilmuwan, dia yang membawaku ke lingkungan ini."

"Begitu rupanya...," sahut Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan 'aku tahu'.

Lalu hening, Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, begitu juga Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan alunan musik lembut yang berasal dari speaker di sudut ruangan mendominasi.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Silahkan nikmati pestanya," ucap Sasuke, meletakan gelas _cocktail_ miliknya ke atas meja, sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam saat menatapnya pergi.

"Kurasa ini yang disebut 'menuai apa yang kau tanam'," gumam si pirang pelan, meneguk _cocktail-_ nya sampai habis, membiarkan rasa terbakar berada di tenggorokannya lebih lama.

Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan pesta yang bahkan belum dimulai. Berada di tempat yang sama dengan seorang pria yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk karena kesalahannya sendiri, bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan saat ini.

Namun saat ia berada tepat di ambang pintu, entah mengapa kakinya seakan tidak lagi bisa melangkah maju.

Ia benci kata 'menyerah', kata itu hanya untuk para pengecut. Sama seperti kondisinya saat ini, lari dari masalah, dan menyerah. Ia memberikan label pengecut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menggunakan mesin waktu, dia berada tepat di depan matamu, dan kau akan menyerah begitu saja Naruto?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa perlu menyuarakan jawaban yang ada di kepalanya, kini ia tahu apa keinginannya, dan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah tangga, dan mulai berlari. Lantai 2 tujuan utamanya saat ini. Pupil matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok pria bersurai hitam diantara lautan manusia dengan pakaian yang sama, memeriksa seluruh ruangan, toilet, dan dapur, bahkan saat para koki, dan chef menatap aneh ke arahnya, ia tidak lagi peduli.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, entah kehabisan napas, atau karena menahan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di manapun, dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Sial...," rutuknya pelan, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia tergesa menuruni tangga, kembali ke lantai 1, dan berlari menuju lahan parkir. Tempat yang dirasanya tidak mungkin, tapi tidak salah mencoba menurutnya.

Dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, pria bersurai hitam itu ada di sana, berdiri di sebelah mobil sedan warna hitam, hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya.

"Kau mungkin baru mengenalku hari ini..."

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto saat iris birunya bertemu dengan iris hitam Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat...," lanjut Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Tapi aku—"

"Aku ingat," potong Sasuke, suaranya terdengar sangat datar. "Aku mengingat semuanya," tegasnya, kali ini dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. " _Alien_..., dia memberiku kemeja, menolongku di club, dan terakhir kali di kedai kopi. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," jelasnya tersenyum tipis. "Dia memang tidak mengenalku...," ada jeda sesaat, "tapi aku selalu mengingatnya."

Naruto tidak lagi merespon dengan kata, ataupun kalimat, ia menghampiri Sasuke, menarik pria bersurai hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mendekapnya erat. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Aku yang menciptakan pena penghapus memori, alat itu tidak berfungsi untukku," gumam Sasuke.

"Jika kau mengatakannya sejak awal, aku tidak akan merasa sangat bodoh saat ini Profesor," balas Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya, menghapus jarak yang tersisa.

"Hn," gumamnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke, sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

.

 _End_


End file.
